


Solar-flux

by giftofmemories



Category: Seasons - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftofmemories/pseuds/giftofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of poems</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - Winter  
> Chapter 3 - Spring  
> Chapter 4 - Summer  
> Chapter 5 - Fall

Turn the page..


	2. Winter

1.  
it's that bridge where I rested  
with my friends, under beaming sunlight  
arrested, for-I had felt sound  
in winter released to the surround  
assured, for-even in my plight  
I continue to recall, with this much delight


	3. Spring

1.  
this leaf never left, ridden, fallen, scathed  
hopping its way, willingly back onto the wind  
hopping its way, knowingly back onto the tree  
placing our hopes into skiing is as this tree   
it won't hold this leaf, warming and pillage can   
our planet is crying rather than snowing, it is   
snow that has rested on the fragile leaf today   
tomorrow it'll have lost complexity in its form  
this leaf never left, why then, does it hope


	4. Summer

1.  
in this air of jubilee  
insects thrissle  
willows bark  
venturing quietly  
I am intertwined  
to disembark  
amidst a hustle  
and realize what I see


	5. Fall

1.  
these droplets like alternate worlds colliding in the instant  
my reflection, broken amidst this fog- piercing through  
I dissolute to see shards of my previous selves..  
do we neglect, cast our problems away- let them drop  
such that they are disseminate or blown away..  
do they all pile up somewhere afar  
amidst the rubble- thereby decay


End file.
